Les sacrifices d'un capitaine
by Haloa
Summary: série de one-shots. Parfois, un capitaine de vaisseau doit se sacrifier pour son équipage.
1. Chapter 1

**Les devoirs d'un Capitaine. **

_Série de one-shots, certains font référence à des épisodes de Star Trek, la série originale…Dont les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.*snif*_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis._

**Parfois, un Capitaine de vaisseau doit sacrifier sa vie pour sauver son équipage…**

« Non, non et non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Capitaine, nous n'avons aucune autre option ! »

« Mais ….Faire ça ? »

« Jim ! Elle est en train de mourir ! »

« Et VOUS êtes le docteur ! Pas moi ! »

« Je sais…Mais je ne peux rien faire pour elle…Elle a arrêté de se nourrir…Elle souffre de dépression, Jim ! »

« Non, non et non ! Je suis désolé mais je refuse de le faire ! »

« Capitaine, vous avez juste à lui dire que … »

« Mr Spock ! Je ne veux pas faire ça ! Vous comprenez ? »

« James Tiberius Kirk ! VOUS êtes le seul à pouvoir la guérir de sa dépression ! Le lieutenant Sulu dit qu'elle va bientôt mourir de faim, il est très inquiet ! Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de lui dire que vous l'aimez ! »

« Mais …Mais ce n'est qu'une plante ! …Une stupide plante carnivore ! »

« En réalité, cette plante est un être pensant, sensible, avec des émotions… »

« Et c'est vous, un Vulcain, qui me dites ça ! Serai-je la seule personne à bord de ce vaisseau à ne pas être devenu complètement dingue ? »

« Gardez votre calme, Capitaine…Jim ! »

« Ok, Ok …J'abandonne. Je vais y aller…*soupir*Aïe ! Bones ! Arrêtez de me pousser ! J'ai dit que j'allais y aller ! »

« Jim ! Le laboratoire botanique est dans la direction opposée ! »

« Ça va…ça va …Je me rends.*soupir* »

**Et quelques fois, un capitaine de vaisseau doit sacrifier son amour-propre…**

« Oh merci Capitaine ! *snif*…Je suis si heureux que vous soyez venu …*snif*…pour sauver ma pauvre Gertrude ! »

« Ben …Si je peux vous aider, Mr Sulu. »

« Venez vite, Capitaine. Elle se trouve par ici ! »

« Oui, oui …euh …Je vous suis. »

**Et deux minutes plus tard…**

« Bien …Hum…Gertrude…Tu…Tu es la plus belle fleur de cet univers et …Hum…J'aime beaucoup tes …tes pétales violets et euh …Ce petit bruit que tu fais quand tu sembles rire…Bref…*gros soupir*…je t'aime ! »

« HiiiiHiiiiii….*smack* Hiii…*smack*. *mouah*»

« Ça marche ! Ça marche ! Oh merci Capitaine, vous avez sauvé ma chère Gertrude ! »

« C'est un truc de fou, Jim ! Ah ahahah…Vous avez vraiment un don pour séduire les femelles de toutes les espèces ! Bourreau des cœurs ! »

« Bones ! Fermez-la ! »

**Oui, parfois…Un Capitaine de vaisseau doit se sacrifier pour sauver son équipage, ou aider l'un de ses amis.**

**Parfois, un Capitaine de vaisseau doit utiliser son charme pour sauver son équipage ou pour mener à bien une mission !**

**Un jour, dans le bureau du Dr McCoy…**

« Bonjour, Bones ! Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Euh, oui Capitaine… Jim, s'il vous plait, asseyez-vous ! »

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Oui, Jim. »

« Oh…Quelqu'un est-il malade ? …Est-ce moi ? »

« Et bien, non, Jim. Vous êtes en parfaite santé, comme tout le monde à bord de ce vaisseau…Jim, c'est votre mère …»

« Ma mère ! Où est-elle ? Bones ! Dans quel hôpital, dites le moi ! »

« Non, non, Jim. Votre mère va bien. Elle m'a appelé ce matin…Bien, voyez-vous, elle est très heureuse d'être une grand-mère …Et …Elle aime bien la diversité…mais … »

« Euh …Bones, pourquoi me dîtes vous tout ce charabia ? Expliquez-vous ! »

« Hum ….Jim…Vous connaissez ce gros mensonge qui est que les marins ont une femme dans chaque port…et bien…pour vous, ce n'est pas un gros mensonge, c'est un gros problème ! La première fois qu'une femme a proclamé être enceinte de votre enfant, Jim, votre mère a été très heureuse…Mais ensuite, une autre femme et une autre femme encore …Jim, vous souvenez-vous d'Elaan ? »

« Elaan …de la planète Elas ? »

« Oui, Jim… »

« Elaan …qui a épousé le leader de la planète Troyius pour garantir la paix entre leurs deux planètes ?** »

« Oui, Jim ! Cette Elaan là ! Enfin, combien d'Elaan avez-vous rencontré dans votre vie ? …*soupir*…Jim, arrêtez de compter sur vos doigts !...S'il vous plait…*soupir*…Bien. Depuis notre dernière rencontre, elle a donné naissance à un magnifique petit garçon…humain…avec la peau rose …pas verte… »

« Euh …Il n'a pas la peau verte …comme les hommes de la planète Troyius… »

« Non, Jim …*soupir*…Donc, comme je le disais, votre mère est très heureuse d'être grand-mère. Elle adore tous ses petits-enfants éparpillés dans la galaxie…Elle me disait encore ce matin que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous réunis autour d'elle, c'était comme un immense arc-en-ciel…cheveux blonds ou violets, peau rose ou bleue, avec ou sans antennes …Elle les aime…Mais Jim, TROP c'est TROP ! »

« Mais …Mais je ne savais pas que j'avais tous ses enfants ! …Je vous le jure ! »

« Jim ! Fermez-là et asseyez-vous ! Bien …En bref…Votre mère et moi-même avons décidé que vous deviez subir une vasectomie ! »

« Quoiiiii ? Noooon ! Nooooon ! »

« Jim ! Revenez ici tout de suite ! Jim !...*m…*Trop tard ! »

« Un problème, docteur ? »

« Oh Spock, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver !...Désolé mais …C'est Jim ! Il s'est enfui avant que je ne lui dise que tout ceci était un poisson d'Avril ! »

« Oh …c'est regrettable en effet qu'il se soit déjà enfui …J'avais fini de calculer, au millième près, le montant des pensions alimentaires qu'il aurait eu à verser … »

« Et bien …Spock, nous avons jusqu'à minuit pour lui dire que ce n'est qu'une blague ! »

**Oui, parfois, un Capitaine de vaisseau doit utiliser son charme pour mener à bien une mission …Mais attention, Capitaine ! Cela peut avoir des conséquences …**

**Voir l'épisode 'Elaan of Troyius' de la saison 3 de Star Trek, la série originale.


	2. Le passe-partout

**Passe-partout.**

« Spock ! Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme ? Nous sommes dans cette cellule depuis … »

« Deux heures, trente-six minutes et dix-neuf secondes… »

« Spock ! Avez-vous oublié que Jim a été séparé de nous ? Aidez-moi à trouver un moyen de nous échapper d'ici ! N'êtes-vous pas inquiet de ce qu'ils pourraient faire à notre ami ? »

« Et bien Docteur, en fait, non ! »

« Hein ? …Comment pouvez-vous êtes aussi froid ? Jim n'est-il pas votre ami ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que Jim n'était pas mon ami, Docteur…J'ai dit que je n'étais pas inquiet quant à son sort. »

« Expliquez-vous ! »

« Docteur, où sommes-nous ? »

« Euh…en prison ! »

« Certes, Docteur…Mais sur quelle planète ? »

« Spock, vous m'inquiétez ! Souffrez-vous d'amnésie ou d'autre chose ? »

« S'il vous plait, Docteur, répondez à ma question ! »

« Eh bien, je pense que cette planète s'appelle Amazine VI ou bien Amazong IX …Je …J'ai oublié. »

« Docteur…Nous sommes sur Amazoon IV … »

« Amazoon IV …Et …c'est une bonne chose ? »

« Oui Docteur, c'est une bonne chose. Et pourquoi est-ce une bonne chose ? »

« Désolé Spock mais je suis perdu. Etes-vous sûr de ne pas avoir perdu la tête ? …*soupir*…Oubliez cette question, s'il vous plait, Spock, éclairez-moi ! »

« Écoutez Docteur, et essayez de suivre mon raisonnement. Les habitants de cette planète sont aussi appelés Amazones… »

« Amazones…comme ces femmes guerrières de la mythologie ? »

« Oui, Docteur. Et comme dans la mythologie, les femmes dirigent ce monde, et les hommes ! »

« Mais …en quoi cela pourrait-il être rassurant de savoir que Jim est maintenant le prisonnier de leur chef ? …Oh …Un instant…J'ai compris ! Leur chef est une très jolie femme ! Spock, c'est merveilleux ! »

« Je ne peux vous garantir que la femme est jolie … »

« Spock ! Avec la chance de Jim, elle est canon ! Et dans ce cas, nous serons sûrement à la maison avant le déjeuner ! »

«Eh bien, j'ai estimé qu'il lui a fallu 8 minutes pour la séduire, puis 34 minutes pour la …vous savez …et ensuite il se sera échappé après que la femme se soit endormie… »

« Spock, ne devrait-il pas être déjà arrivé si vos calculs sont corrects ? »

« Docteur, il doit trouver la cellule dans laquelle nous sommes retenus prisonniers …J'ai donc calculé qu'il arrivera dans 4 ,3,2,1 … »

« Bones ? Spock ? C'est Jim ! …vous allez bien ? »

« Waouh ! Spock, vous êtes incroyable… »

« Merci, Docteur McCoy. »

« Et les gars …J'ai trouvé un passe-partout qui ouvre toutes les cellules, j'arrive ! »

« Bien sûr, Jim …vous avez trouvé un passe-partout …et vous savez vous en servir, pas vrai ? »

« Euh …Pardon ? »

« Rien Jim, oubliez ce que je viens de dire …Don Juan ! »


	3. Le pari

_Merci pour les reviews, elles m'encouragent à continuer de traduire les fics que j'ai déjà publié en anglais...bonne lecture._

**Le pari.**

« Bonjour Capitaine ! C'est toujours un plaisir de voir votre visage souriant à l'infirmerie mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Seriez-vous malade ? »

« Non. Je suis seulement venu saluer un ami et discuter de quelque chose avec lui. »

« Oh …ça semble sérieux. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Et bien Bones, je suis fatigué de vos insinuations sur moi et la gente féminine. Je n'embrasse pas toutes les femmes que je croise, vous savez. Et je tiens à le prouver…et pourquoi pas …Aller jusqu'à parier avec vous : 500 crédits que je parviens à finir ma prochaine mission diplomatique sans séduire une seule femme ! Je pars justement demain matin sur Pegasus VII avec Spock, et puisque vous ne venez pas avec nous, je propose que Spock soit notre témoin ! »

« Hum …intéressant. Eh bien, Spock étant vulcain, il est incapable de mentir …Je suis d'accord ! 500 crédits pour vous si vous y parvenez ! »

« Ok ! »

…**Et deux jours plus tard, dans le bureau de McCoy…**

« Merci pour les 500 crédits, Bones ! …et bien messieurs, je dois vous laisser, j'ai un vaisseau à diriger ! »

« Ouais, c'est ça …vous gagnez cette fois …Allez, fichez- moi le camp ! …Spock, vous avez juré qu'aucune femme n'était tombée dans les bras de Jim au cours de ces deux derniers jours…Vous êtes sûr de ça ? »

« Oui. Absolument. »

« Bien …*soupir*…c'est surprenant mais il l'a fait … »

« Docteur McCoy, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous trouvez ce fait si surprenant alors que de toute évidence il fallait s'y attendre ? »

« Euh, Spock, qu'entendez-vous par : de toute évidence il fallait s'y attendre ? »

« Docteur…*soupir*…n'avez-vous pas lu le rapport préliminaire sur la planète Pegasus VII et ses habitants ? »

« En vérité, non. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps…Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait accidentellement effacé ce fichier de mon ordinateur… »

« Je vois …Je pense que vous auriez dû lire attentivement ce rapport depuis un autre ordinateur, celui de la salle de réunion par exemple… »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous auriez appris qu'il n'y avait pas de femme sur Pegasus VII… »

« QUOI ? » Aucune femme ? »

« Aucune…Depuis que la dernière femme est morte il y a 138 ans… »

« Mais Spock, cela n'a pas de sens ! Comment font-ils dans ce cas, pour se reproduire ? »

« En fait, les naissances sur Pegasus VII sont nombreuses. Mais les mâles utilisent le clonage et …des incubateurs artificiels… »

« Le clonage …Et Jim était au courant…il a TRICHE ! Jiiiiiiim ! Revenez ici tout de suite ! »

**Une heure plus tard, sur la passerelle.**

« Bonsoir, Mr Spock. »

« Bonsoir, Mr Scott. »

« Euh …Commandeur ? Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Oui, Mr Scott ? »

«Savez-vous pourquoi le Docteur McCoy pourchasse le Capitaine à travers tout le vaisseau, armé d'une multitude de seringues hypodermiques ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'on devrait intervenir ? »

« Et prendre le risque de devenir la nouvelle cible de notre bon docteur, Mr Scott ? »

« Ouais …c'est définitivement une mauvaise idée… »

« Nous sommes d'accord… »

**Fin.**


	4. La règle numéro 1

**La règle n°1**

L'Entreprise était en orbite autour d'Eenerie, une planète récemment découverte par la Fédération. Cette dernière espérait conclure un important contrat commercial avec ses dirigeants.

Les négociations pour l'adhésion de ces habitants à la Fédération des Planètes Unies étaient en bonne voie…Jusqu'à l'arrivée du Capitaine Kirk et de Mr Spock.

Le vaisseau était à court d'énergie et puisqu'Eenerie était en réalité une immense mine à ciel ouvert de cristaux de dilithium, il était correct de supposer que cette planète était une destination logique ! Ceci était écrit mot pour mot dans le rapport de Spock, entre autres choses.

Mr Scott attendait avec impatience le retour du Capitaine Kirk et de Spock en salle de téléportation. Tous deux étaient descendus sur la planète il y a deux heures et déjà ils avaient envoyé un message, demandant à être remonté à bord !

Le docteur McCoy était si surpris qu'il courut rejoindre Scotty, son scanner médical à la main.

« Où sont-ils ? Que s'est-il passé, Scotty ? » Demanda le Docteur, visiblement inquiet.

« Du calme, Docteur ! Leur message ne disait pas qu'ils avaient rencontré des problèmes ! Cependant je suis aussi surpris que vous… je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à les revoir si tôt. J'avais cru comprendre que le roi et la reine les avaient invité à visiter leur fourmilière…Euh…si _fourmilière_ est bien le terme qu'il faut employer ? »

« Et bien je suppose…Spock a dit que les habitants de cette planète ressemblaient à des fourmis bipèdes à taille humaine… »

« Hum…Je suis content d'être resté à bord du vaisseau ! Je déteste les fourmis ! »

Deux minutes plus tard, Spock et Jim se matérialisaient en salle de téléportation. Le visage de Spock était comme d'habitude fermé à toute émotion mais McCoy pouvait dire rien qu'à sa posture qu'il était furieux ! À ses côtés, Jim Kirk se comportait comme un gosse de 5 ans qui vient de faire une grosse bêtise.

« Capitaine Kirk ! Spock ! Avez-vous pu obtenir du dilithium à bon prix ? J'espère que oui car sans un nouveau cristal, nous ne pourrons jamais quitter cette orbite ! C'est déjà un miracle que nous ayons pu arriver jusqu'ici ! » Dit Scotty.

« Euh… »

« Capitaine Kirk ? »

« Et ben …demandez à Mr Spock, Scotty ! » dit Jim, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

« Mr Scott, j'ai notre cristal de dilithium. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle mais …vous n'en avez acheté qu'un seul, monsieur ? »

« En fait, Mr Scott, le roi Eely nous a donné ce cristal en échange d'une promesse : ne JAMAIS revenir sur le sol d'Eenerie ! Vous pouvez remercier notre Capitaine ! » Expliqua Spock tout en fixant Jim d'un regard glacial !

« Oh ça va… Spock, j'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé… »

« Quoi ? « cria McCoy, « Jim ! Vous avez ruinez nos chances de négociations avec le roi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Spock ? »

« Je vais vous le dire, Docteur. » commença Spock. « Après notre arrivée, nous avons été escorté par deux gardes de la colonie jusque dans la salle du trône où le Roi Eely et la Reine Eela nous ont souhaité la bienvenue…puis Jim a offert nos remerciements à la Reine Eela tout en l'appelant 'Roi Eely '…En fait, il a commis l'erreur de confondre les deux ! »

« C'est un peu compréhensible, leurs noms sont très similaires ! » le coupa Scotty.

« Certes. Mais comme je l'avais très clairement expliqué dans mon rapport, partie II, au paragraphe 3b, distinguer le roi et la reine était facile. Premièrement, le mâle est de couleur noire alors que la femelle est de couleur rouge…ne portant pas de vêtement, il aurait dû être très facile de ne pas les confondre ! »

« Euh …il y avait un paragraphe 3 ? » Jim demanda, en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Capitaine Kirk ! Mon rapport comportait un paragraphe 3 …et 4 …et 5 … » Spock soupirait, tentant de contrôler sa colère.

« Bon d'accord …Jim a _oublié _cette information, ce n'est pas si dramatique … » dit McCoy qui essayait de défendre son ami.

« S'il vous plait, docteur, laissez-moi finir ! Alors que la reine Eela finissait d'expliquer à Jim sa méprise, notre capitaine se tourna vers moi et dit à haute voix… »

_**Flashback…**_

« Mr Spock, j'avais cru comprendre que les mâles de cette espèce étaient plus gros que les femelles… » Dit Jim, qui se tenait à peine à un mètre de distance de la reine. Cette dernière était approximativement de la même corpulence que son époux.

« COMMENT ? Ai-je bien entendu ? EST-CE QU'IL VIENT DE DIRE QUE JE SUIS GROSSE ? » Cria la reine Eela avant d'ajouter : « Savez-vous, Humain, combien de larves j'ai eu l'année passée ? J'ai donné naissance à 600 larves en un jour ! Et savez-vous combien de régimes j'ai dû suivre depuis ce jour pour réussir à perdre du poids ? »

« S'il vous plait ma reine, ma douce, calmez-vous ! Je suis sûr que le capitaine Kirk ne voulait pas vous insulter … » dit le roi.

« Je ne SUIS PAS GROSSE, Ok ? …Gardes ! Emmenez cet humain hors de ma vue ! »

« Reine Eela ! Je suis tellement confus, bien entendu je n'ai jamais voulu dire que … » tenta d'expliquer Jim mais les deux gardes le menaçaient déjà de lui trancher la gorge avec un immense sabre s'il continuait à parler !

« DEHORS ! » hurla de nouveau la reine.

_**Fin du flashback…**_

« Ensuite, nous fûmes raccompagnés à notre point d'arrivée, par les gardes et le roi Eely en personne ! Ce dernier nous donna l'ordre de partir et de rester aussi éloignés que possible de sa planète et surtout de sa femme ! Je dus lui rappeler que sans un minimum d'énergie, les moteurs de notre vaisseau ne pourraient pas nous propulser hors de l'orbite de sa planète ! Et donc le roi nous donna ce petit cristal de dilithium, en échange de la promesse de ne jamais revenir ! Mais je vous rassure, cette interdiction vaut uniquement pour le Capitaine ! Les négociations commerciales avec d'autres vaisseaux de la Fédération vont donc pouvoir se poursuivre … » Spock finit dans un soupir de soulagement son récit.

« Jim ! Que cela vous serve de leçon ! Toujours lire les rapports de Spock en entier avant un départ en mission ! » Sermonna le docteur !

« Oui bon d'accord, Bones…Spock, je suis vraiment désolé …Je promets de lire votre rapport jusqu'au bout la prochaine fois… »

« Eh bien, Docteur… Je crois qu'il y a une seconde leçon à retenir de cette histoire …La règle n°1 : ne jamais dire à une femme qu'elle est grosse, quelque soit son espèce ! » Conclut Scotty avec un sourire.

**Trois mois plus tard …**

L'Entreprise était arrimée à la station spatiale 18. Spock, comme d'autres membres de l'équipe Alpha, bénéficiait de quelques jours de vacances. Quand il entendit qu'un concert de musique classique allait être donné sur la station, il invita le lieutenant Uhura à s'y rendre avec lui… Comme il traversait le couloir pour rejoindre Nyota dans ses quartiers, il rencontra Jim et Scotty. Eux-mêmes étaient en route pour l'infirmerie où le Docteur McCoy et le Lieutenant Sulu les attendaient pour une soirée de poker !

« Waouh ! Spock ! Quelle élégance ! Ce smoking vous va très bien ! Alors …c'est donc ce soir que vous avez rendez-vous avec Nyota ? » Dit Jim, adressant un clin d'œil à son ami vulcain.

« Jim, j'ai invité Nyota car je sais qu'elle est intéressée par ce type de concert. Je suis un musicien et elle est une excellente chanteuse, il est donc logique que … »

« Ouais …Logique, Mr Spock….bien sûr. » Le taquina Scotty.

Deux minutes plus tard, les trois hommes se tenaient devant la porte des quartiers du lieutenant Uhura. Spock appuya sur la sonnette et attendit.

Nyota ouvrit la porte et regarda Spock, flanqué de ses deux amis.

« Nos chaperons, Spock ? » dit Nyota tout sourire.

« Waouh Miss Uhura, vous êtes sublime ! » dit le chef ingénieur.

« Je suis d'accord avec Scotty ! Cette robe noire soyeuse vous va parfaitement ...toute en noire, vous brillez plus qu'une myriade d'étoiles ! » Dit Jim de sa voix charmeuse.

« En effet, lieutenant Uhura. Cette robe est un très bon choix. Elle vous donne une jolie silhouette… d'autant qu'il est bien connu que la couleur noire amincit … » dit Spock, une fraction de seconde avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait commis une erreur …

« COMMENT ? SPOCK ?! VENEZ-VOUS D'INSINUER QUE JE SUIS GROSSE ?! » Cria Nyota, prête à exploser comme un volcan en éruption !

« En fait, j'ai seulement voulu dire … »

« JE NE SUIS PAS …GROSSE ! OK ?»

Tandis que Jim se roulait parterre de rire, Scotty courut jusqu'au premier interphone mural qu'il trouva.

« Mr Scott au Docteur McCoy ! Euh …je pense que vous devriez venir ici tout de suite ! …Mr Spock a enfreint la règle n°1 à son tour… »

_**FIN.**_


	5. Le Capitaine est le seul responsable

_Merci JackB pour toutes tes reviews ! J'écris ces histoires pour me défouler. Kirk n'est pas mon perso préféré ( c'est McCoy mon chouchou !) et j'aime bien rire un peu de lui ( son côté dragueur-je-me-tape-une-femme-par-épisode !), dans mes fics..._

_Bonne lecture._

**Le Capitaine d'un vaisseau est toujours le seul responsable.**

**Quelque part, sur une lointaine planète. Le capitaine Kirk, Spock et McCoy explorent un avant-poste de la Fédération, lequel a été récemment attaqué par des Klingons.**

« Alors, Bones ? »

« Alors …quoi ? » Demande le docteur, accroupi près d'un corps allongé sur le sol.

« Est-il …mort ? »

« Non, Jim. Il est vivant… »

« Euh …Vraiment ? »

« BIEN SUR QU'IL EST MORT, JIM ! » Cria McCoy. « Il a reçu un tir de phaser en pleine tête ! Regardez sur ce mur ! Sa cervelle a grillé avant d'être éjectée du crâne comme une tartine hors d'un grille-pain ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous posiez cette stupide question, Jim ? IL EST MORT ! Savez-vous combien de fois je vous ai dit ces quatre mots ? »

« Du calme, Bones ! »

« Du calme ? Jim, je suis docteur et je suis malade de tout ça ! Oh Seigneur ! Tout ce que je veux c'est prouver à tous que je peux sauver une vie ! Juste une fois, rien qu'une fois ! » Dit le docteur McCoy, pleurant et suppliant, ses deux mains levées vers le ciel verdâtre de cette planète.

« Capitaine Kirk, je suggère de remonter à bord de l'Entreprise ! Je pense que le Dr McCoy a besoin d'une aide psychologique…au plus vite ! »

**Deux heures plus tard, dans le bureau du Capitaine…**

« Alors, quel est votre diagnostic, Dr Heinig ? »

« Et bien …Capitaine…Vous avez un problème…En tant que psychologue de ce vaisseau, mon diagnostic est que le Dr McCoy souffre d'une grave dépression ! Vous comprenez, toute sa vie tourne autour de son travail de chirurgien et …et bien …ces derniers mois, tout ce qu'il a fait c'est réaliser des autopsies… »

« Je sais, je sais…mais est-ce ma faute si nous sommes arrivés trop tard chaque fois que nous avons reçu un message de détresse ? »

« J'ai prescrit des antidépresseurs au Docteur McCoy ainsi que plusieurs séances de psychothérapie… pour abaisser son stress. »

« Et donc… il est en congé-maladie ? » demanda Jim.

« Oui, Capitaine. Je recommande également que le Dr M'Benga soit votre médecin-chef le temps de la convalescence de ce dernier ! C'est nécessaire…»

« Bien… si vous le dîtes… »

**Un mois plus tard …**

« Capitaine Kirk à la salle des machines ! Mr Scott ! Je ne veux pas arriver trop tard cette fois ! Nous avons besoin d'augmenter notre vitesse ! »

« Non, non, et non, Capitaine ! Ça suffit ! Nous sommes déjà à la vitesse maximale ! De plus, si nous continuons à cette vitesse, les moteurs vont exploser ! Capitaine ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça à mes bébés ! » Dit Scotty avant de fondre en larmes, tremblant de tout son corps.

**Deux heures plus tard, dans le bureau du Capitaine…une fois encore.**

« Alors, Dr Heinig ? »

« Et bien …vous avez un autre problème, Capitaine. Votre ingénieur en chef souffre également de dépression et ...de stress post-traumatique…Je recommande qu'il suive les mêmes séances de psychothérapie que le Dr McCoy… »

« Bon …D'accord…Si vous le dîtes… »

**Un mois plus tard, sur la passerelle...**

« Lieutenant Uhura ! » s'écrie Jim. « Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous avez ENCORE capté un signal de détresse ? Vous serait-il possible, Lieutenant, de capter UN JOUR autre chose ? »

« Cap…Capitaine …Je suis désolée… » Parvient à dire Nyota, entre deux sanglots !

…**Et plus tard, ce même jour …**

« Je sais, je sais, Dr Heinig…Elle souffre de dépression. » Dit Jim avant de soupirer longuement, le visage enfoui entre ses mains.

« Capitaine Kirk, je suis désolé mais vous devez vous trouvez un autre officier des communications. »

« Oui, oui …Si vous le dîtes… »

**Deux mois plus tard, dans le bureau du Dr Heinig.**

« Bien…Mesdames et messieurs ! Félicitations ! Vous avez tous fait d'énormes progrès en trouvant la source de votre problème ! » Dit le Dr Heinig aux membres d'équipages réunis en cercle devant lui.

« Oui, Dr Heinig ! Ces séances de paroles nous ont beaucoup aidé ! » Dit Sulu tout en caressant la 'tête' de Gertrude, sa chère plante carnivore.

« C'est formidable de savoir que nous sommes tous d'accord… » Ajouta le jeune russe, le visage pâle et les mains tremblantes.

« Mais maintenant, nous devons dire à Jim qu'il est la cause de tout notre stress… » Dit McCoy. A ses côtés, Mr Scott, incapable de parler, se balançait d'avant en arrière. « Il serait plus facile pour lui d'accepter cette vérité si c'est un ami qui lui dit, n'est-ce pas Spock ? »

« … »

« Spock ? » demande Bones, en posant gentiment sa main sur l'épaule du Vulcain.

« Désolé, Docteur McCoy, mais le Commandeur Spock est encore en transe, celle dans laquelle il a plongé après son burnout ! » dit le Dr Heinig.

« Oh …Pauvre Mr Spock ! » dit Uhura.

_**FIN.**_


	6. Le Capitaine est le seul responsable II

_Une amie m'a réclamé une suite ...alors la voici._

**Le capitaine est le seul responsable II**

Jim entra dans le bureau du Dr Heinig, anxieux à l'idée d'apprendre qu'un autre membre de son équipage était au bord du suicide. Déjà que toute l'équipe Alpha était sous tranquillisants…Même Spock avait fini par céder à la morosité générale ! Sans l'appui de ses deux meilleurs amis, Jim se sentait perdu et songeait que le seul responsable de cette hécatombe était soit un virus soit une entité extra-terrestre se nourrissant du stress de ses compagnons…

Jim espérait bien présenter ses doutes au psychologue Heinig.

**Quelques minutes plus tard…**

« Bonjour, Dr Heinig. Vous souhaitiez me parler ? »

« Bonjour Capitaine…Oui en effet, je pense que cet entretien est nécessaire. Capitaine Kirk, au cours de ces derniers mois, j'ai dû mettre sous antidépresseurs près d'un tiers de l'équipage…Capitaine, pour être honnête, je n'avais jamais vu un tel niveau de stress à bord d'un vaisseau d'exploration…Votre mission serait d'ordre militaire aux limites d'un territoire Klingon ou romulien, je n'en serai pas étonné mais là … »

« Je sais Dr Heinig. J'ai également beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières semaines et j'ai des doutes quant à la cause de tout ce stress et à cette vague de burnout… »

« Capitaine Kirk, je suis content que vous abordiez ce sujet, car c'est de cela que je suis venu vous parler ! En vérité, Léonard McCoy devait m'accompagner ce matin mais hélas…Il a rechuté en apprenant la mort d'une des plantes tropicales du Lieutenant Sulu…»

« Euh …Ce n'est pas Gertrude, j'espère ! »

« Non, non …Rassurez-vous, Gertrude va bien ! »

« Ah tant mieux ! Donc, Dr Heinig, comme je le disais, j'ai de sérieux doutes quant à ce qui se passe ici ! En fait, curieusement, j'ai noté que toute cette vague de dépression avait commencé quelques semaines seulement après votre arrivée à bord … »

« Je vois, Capitaine…Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que JE suis le seul responsable de ce qui est arrivé à vos amis ? »

« En effet ! Sinon qui d'autre ? »

« VOUS, CAPITAINE ! Vous êtes la source principale de ce stress ! Vos exigences envers votre équipage et le vaisseau lui-même sont telles que pour vous satisfaire vos compagnons se donnent à 300% ! …Vous exigez sans cesse des miracles de votre médecin-chef et de votre ingénieur !...Et si elle pouvait parler, l'Entreprise elle-même vous le dirait ! Capitaine, vous êtes ce que l'on peut appeler un aimant à problèmes doublé d'un hyperactif ! En effet, combien y'avait-il de chances que vous répondiez à 5 appels de détresse en 3 semaines ? Combien de chances y'avait-il que l'Entreprise soit attaquée par un vaisseau romulien, un oiseau de proie Klingon et par des pirates de l'espace en une seule semaine, alors que ce vaisseau se trouvait à plusieurs année-lumière de leurs bases respectives ! Capitaine, vous défiez sans cesse toutes les probabilités ! Même Mr Spock, un Vulcain, a fini par perdre sa logique ! »

« Mais …Mais …Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est …C'est un complot, oui c'est ça ! Klingons, Romuliens, ils veulent tous me tuer ! Et vous aussi ! Vous êtes en train de droguer mon équipage ! Vous voulez me voler l'Entreprise !»

« Capitaine ! Voilà maintenant que vous souffrez de paranoïa ! Si vous ne vous calmez pas je vais devoir vous isoler à l'infirmerie ! Pour commencer, vous allez effectuer un petit travail sur vous-même…Contenir votre paranoïa pour ne pas la transmettre à vos coéquipiers …Je vais également vous mettre sous tranquillisants afin d'abaisser votre hyperactivité …et vous inscrire à plusieurs séances de psychothérapie… »

« NON ! Vous êtes un espion Klingon, j'en suis sûr ! Sécurité ! Arrêtez cet homme ! SECURITE ! »

**Trois mois plus tard…sur la passerelle.**

« Alors, Spock…Constatez-vous des progrès ? »

« Voyez vous-même, Dr McCoy ! »

« Alors…Capitaine ? Quel cap prenons-nous ? » Demande le Lieutenant Sulu.

« Euh …Choisissez vous-même notre itinéraire, Mr Sulu. » Répond Jim, les yeux dans le vague, avachi dans son fauteuil de commandement.

« A quelle vitesse ? » Demande Pavel.

« Ben …Voyez cela avec Mr Scott, Mr Chekov… On n'est pas pressé…»

« Bien Capitaine… »

« Je devrai peut-être abaisser encore la dose des calmants …il me semble encore trop léthargique ! » Murmure McCoy à l'oreille du Vulcain.

« Certes, Docteur, mais n'oublions pas que nous cherchons à éviter le retour du Jim hyperactif et nerveux qu'il était autrefois ! N'oubliez pas les consignes du Dr Heinig : soit il prend ces comprimés soit c'est tout l'équipage...»

« Capitaine Kirk, je viens de recevoir un appel de …de votre mère. Tout va bien à la maison …Pas de mauvaises nouvelles, aucune ! » Annonce le Lieutenant Uhura, tout sourire.

« Bien …Très bien, Lieutenant. Merci. » Dit Jim, se tenant sagement dans son fauteuil de Capitaine.

_FIN._


	7. Merci Gene !

**Léonard McCoy était d'une humeur massacrante. La dernière mission n'avait été qu'une répétition de la précédente : une nouvelle planète, un nouveau peuple humanoïde, un président (ou un ministre, un chef ou un Roi au choix) un certain Capitaine de vaisseau (toujours le même, lui) et enfin …une femme ! Alors comme d'habitude, cette dernière était tombée sous le charme du Capitaine, et comme d'habitude, Léonard et Spock avaient tenu la chandelle ! Mais c'était la femme de trop pour le Dr McCoy !**

_**Comment fait-il ?**_** Se demandait souvent Léonard**_**. Bon d'accord, il est plus jeune, il est aussi plus gradé, il est beau, athlétique avec un sourire charmeur ultra-Bright !**_

**« C'est injuste ! » s'écria-t-il soudain. Il se trouvait depuis une heure dans son bureau, à l'infirmerie. À l'abri des infirmières, il en était déjà à vider son cinquième verre de bourbon…**

**« Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ? » Demanda l'homme se tenant soudain en face de lui. Celui-ci était apparu comme par magie devant le Docteur, du moins c'est ce qui lui semblait…à moins que ce ne soit à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Cet homme semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, il s'approcha du bureau et s'assit nonchalamment dessus comme s'il était chez lui ! Léonard, malgré le brouillard qui encombrait son cerveau, nota cependant une chose : il ne portait pas l'uniforme de Starfleet mais un costume gris sombre, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire à rayures : accessoire vestimentaire depuis longtemps passé de mode !**

**« Mais …Qui êtes-vous ? » Bafouilla Léonard.**

**« Bonsoir. Mon nom est Gene. Gene Roddenberry. Je suis …on peut le dire ainsi …Votre Créateur. »**

**« Mon quoi ? » Demanda Léonard, un sourcil levé comme le ferait un certain Vulcain de sa connaissance.**

**« Tiens ! Vous me faîtes penser à Mr Spock comme ça ! Mis à part que lui reste sobre en toute occasion… »**

**« Non mais de quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Je bois quand je veux ! »**

**« Et pour quelle raison vous mettez-vous dans cet état lamentable ? Si je peux vous le demander. »**

**« Créateur, hein ? Ben dans ce cas ce qui arrive est uniquement de votre faute ! » S'énerva Léonard.**

**« De ma faute ? En quoi est-ce de ma faute ? Ou pour en revenir à ma première question : qu'est-ce qui est injuste ? »**

**« C'est …C'est Kirk ! C'est toujours lui qui attire les filles…Où qu'on aille, il les séduit toutes ! Est-ce qu'une fois, une seule fois, cela pourrait m'arriver à moi ? Noonnnn…C'est toujours pour Jim ! »**

**« Léonard, je trouve que vous exagérez un peu …Après tout, cela ne se finit par toujours bien ! Rappelez-vous Miramanee ou …Edith. »**

**« Ouais…Bon d'accord…ça ne s'est pas toujours bien fini pour elles, mais bon …Jim les a quand même … »**

**« OK, OK, j'ai compris l'idée. Bon ben, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Dit Mr Roddenberry en se levant du bureau de Léonard.**

**« Euh …Vraiment ? »**

**« Oui. Mais je vais devoir réfléchir à un bon scénario ! »**

**« Un bon quoi ?! » Lui demanda Léonard, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, l'étranger avait disparu. « Bon, là, c'est décidé. J'arrête de boire ! »**

**(oooooo)**

**Un mois plus tard, alors qu'il vidait en solitaire sa deuxième bouteille de Scotch irlandais, Léonard vit réapparaître Gene ou comme il s'était fait appeler : son **_**Créateur.**_

**« Oh non…ça recommence. » Se dit Léonard toujours aussi désespéré. « Mais pourquoi apparaissez-vous quand je suis saoul ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas une jolie blonde ou une rousse qui apparaîtrait quand je suis bourré ? »**

**« Bonsoir Léonard …Alors, comment s'appelait-elle, cette fois ? »**

**« Grr…Hélène ! » Lui répondit Léonard.**

**« Bon, et bien oubliez-là et votre bouteille aussi ! Car j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous ! Vous allez bientôt vivre une histoire d'amour magnifique vous verrez ! » S »écria Mr Roddenberry tout en se frottant les mains, un large sourire aux lèvres, il était certain de tenir une grande idée de scénario…**

**« Bien. Je vous écoute. »**

**« Alors voilà. Votre prochaine mission va vous conduire sur une sorte de astéroïde-vaisseau. »**

**« Un quoi ? » Le coupa Léonard.**

**« Oui, bon, c'est pas très important. Là vous allez tomber sous le charme d'une femme, une prêtresse peut-être, je n'ai pas encore peaufiné tous les détails… »**

**« Oui. Bon, comment est-elle ? » L'interrogea Léonard, impatient.**

**« Elle est belle et très intelligente. »**

**« Et vous dîtes qu'elle va tomber dans mes bras…Pas ceux de Kirk ? »**

**« Non, Léonard. Cette fois, cette femme sera toute à vous…en fait, vous allez même l'épouser ! »**

**« L'EPOUSER ?! Mais, je la connaitrai à peine ! » **

**« Son nom est Natira. »**

**« Natira…Joli prénom…Mais bon, un mariage, c'est quand même un peu précipiter les choses, non ? … où est le piège ? Y'en a forcément un ! »**

**« Oui bon OK, y'a juste un tout petit problème. »**

**« Euh …Lequel ? »**

**« Vous allez découvrir que …vous êtes atteint de Xenopolycythemia ! »**

**« QUOI ? Mais …Mais c'est une maladie incurable ! Pfft ….Xenopolycythemia ! Ouais à part ça vous n'avez pas encore 'peaufiné' tous les détails !» Hurla Léonard.**

**« Bon, peu importe ! De toute manière l'astéroïde est sur la même trajectoire qu'une autre planète et les deux rentreront en collision dans moins d'un an, alors …Et c'est justement le temps qu'il vous restera à vivre ! »**

**« QUOI ? Vous …vous n'allez pas me laisser mourir alors que je viens de rencontrer LA femme de ma vie ! » S'énerva Léonard.**

**« Vous les personnages de fiction, faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez à la fin ! Vous vouliez être LE héros, celui qui séduit la jeune femme, ben voilà c'est fait ! »**

**« Mais je VAIS MOURIR ! » Hurla Léonard. « Une minute : Un personnage de Quoi ? »**

**« Mais non, ne soyez pas stupide ! Mr Spock va finir par trouver un remède et voilà ! Fin de l'histoire ! »**

**« Oh…Donc, je ne vais pas mourir…Mais je vais rester avec euh …Natira ? »**

**« Non. Vous allez revenir sur l'Entreprise avec Kirk et Spock et vous vous soûlerez dans votre cabine pour l'oublier…Comme aujourd'hui ! » Dit Gene Roddenberry tout en s'évanouissant dans les airs.**

**(ooooo)**

**« Bones ? He Bones ! Réveillez-vous ? » Dit doucement Jim tout en secouant le docteur par l'épaule. **

**« Oh …Où …Où on est ? » Demanda Léonard, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux encore embués par l'alcool. Il se trouvait assis ou plutôt avachi sur son bureau, dans ses quartiers. « Wow, Jim…J'ai fait un étrange rêve… »**

**« Oui …Je suppose que c'est un effet secondaire au remède pour votre maladie …ajouté à l'alcool ! » Lui dit Jim, sur le ton de la réprimande. **

**« Hey ! Qui est le Docteur, ici ? »**

**« Bones…Je suis désolé pour vous et Natira…Mais peut-être aurez-vous l'occasion de la revoir, lorsque notre mission de 5 ans sera terminée. A moins que vous n'ayez choisi de divorcer ! »**

**« Hum … »**

**« Après tout qui sait ce qui peut encore nous arriver durant cette mission ? Peut-être rencontrerez-vous une autre femme ? » Le taquina Jim.**

**« Jim boy …Je ne veux plus vous entendre parler de femmes à l'avenir ! J'ai eu ma dose ! »**

**« Votre dose …de bourbon ? » Dit Jim tout en se mettant à rire.**

**FIN.**


	8. Le composé organique

_**Le composé organique**_

_**Un Capitaine doit parfois se salir pour réussir sa mission !**_

_**Un jour, en salle de téléportation…**_

« Spock, je vous trouve très calme. »

« Je suis Vulcain, Docteur. Je suis calme en toute circonstance. »

« Sans doute, Spock. Mais vous oubliez que Jim _n'est pas_ Vulcain et lorsqu'il reviendra de cette mission, il sera furieux après vous ! Je suis prêt à parier un mois de salaire qu'il vous arrachera vos charmantes oreilles sitôt qu'il se sera téléporté à bord.»

« Docteur, dois-je comprendre que vous êtes là pour moi ? Je croyais que vous attendiez le retour du Capitaine, des trois scientifiques l'ayant accompagné ainsi que des deux hommes chargés de leur sécurité ... bien qu'il ne m'ait été rapporté aucun incident au décours de cette _simple_ mission. En fait, Dr McCoy, votre présence en salle de téléportation n'est pas nécessaire. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir, pour l'équipe …comme pour mes oreilles !»

« Très bien, Spock. Je vous abandonne à votre sort. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver ! »

_**Et deux minutes plus tard…**_

Spock observait le Capitaine Kirk venant de se matérialiser aux côtés des cinq autres membres de son équipe. Une forte odeur nauséabonde avait envahi la salle du téléporteur. L'odeur qui incommodait ses narines malgré son contrôle vulcain presque impeccable venait incontestablement des membres de l'expédition eux-mêmes. Leurs vêtements étaient en effet recouverts de terre et d'immondices, depuis leur taille jusqu'à leurs bottes boueuses qui laissaient des empreintes un peu partout dans la pièce à mesure que l'équipe évacuait le matériel des plots de téléportation. Leurs visages étaient fermés et étrangement colorés, d'une palette de couleurs allant du blanc cireux au rouge écarlate en passant par le parme ! Spock, en bon scientifique, en découvrit immédiatement la raison. Plusieurs de ses collègues humains étaient en apnée dans le but d'échapper à l'odeur qui les accompagnait ! Quant aux plus pâles, ils étaient tous simplement au bord de l'évanouissement. Spock était néanmoins rassuré de voir qu'ils ne portaient aucune trace de sang ni blessure …mais commençait sérieusement à regretter l'absence du Dr McCoy …Surtout lorsqu'il croisa pour la première fois le regard noir de son Capitaine !

« Messieurs, que chacun d'entre vous se mettent en file indienne et se rendent aux douches du gymnase. » Annonça enfin le Capitaine. « Evitons de répandre cette odeur à tous les ponts du vaisseau si vous le voulez bien. Et au passage, avertissez l'équipe de nettoyage…Après quoi vous aurez tous quartier libre pour les prochaines 24 heures ! »

« Euh …Vous ne venez pas avec nous, Monsieur ? » Demanda l'un des géologues de l'Enterprise.

« Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, Mr Hansen…Je dois d'abord faire une mise au point avec _votre_ officier supérieur…Mr Spock ! ICI tout de suite ! »

Dans un silence quasi religieux, les cinq hommes de retour de mission se dirigèrent vers la sortie, tandis que leur Capitaine et Premier Officier se faisaient face.

« Oui, Capitaine ? »

« Monsieur Spock…Lorsque vous vous êtes extasié au-dessus de votre scanner ce matin… »

« Capitaine, Je suis Vulcain. » Le coupa Spock. «Les Vulcains ne _s'extasient _pas… »

« MONSIEUR SPOCK ! FERMEZ-LA ! … Je disais donc… » Reprit le Capitaine Kirk tout en essayant de retrouver son calme, «… lorsque ce matin vous vous êtes penché au-dessus du scanner de votre console scientifique, et que vous avez _affirmé_ que vos relevés avaient révélé la présence d'une matière organique très intéressante, aux propriétés allélopathiques _fascinantes_, riche en nutriments tels qu'azote, anhydride phosphorique, potasse et cellulose, ce sont bien vos mots exacts, Mr Spock ? »

« Et bien …En réalité, je pense avoir utilisé la formulation suivante : '_surconcentrée'_ en nutriments tels qu'azote, anhydride phosphorique, potasse et cellulose, Capitaine. » Récita Spock, le dos bien droit et les mains croisées dans le dos…A mesure que le Capitaine s'approchait de lui, ses oreilles comme son nez étaient pris d'étranges picotements…

… _Je suis prêt à parier un mois de salaire qu'il vous arrachera vos charmantes oreilles sitôt qu'il se sera téléporté à bord…_

« Monsieur Spock …Cette substance était DU FUMIER ! » Cria soudain le Capitaine Kirk.

« Capitaine, je ne comprends pas votre emportement. Je pense en effet vous avoir donné l'exacte définition de cette substance. En effet, le fumier est un composé organique riche en azote et en … »

« MONSIEUR SPOCK ! On s'y est enfoncé JUSQU'A LA TAILLE !» Hurlait le Capitaine, réfrénant son envie de secouer le Vulcain qui demeurait imperturbable devant lui, bien que les pointes de ses oreilles aient pris une teinte plus foncée!

« Capitaine, votre réaction est illogique. Dois-je vous rappeler que _vous_ avez insisté pour mener vous-même cette mission, à savoir le recueil de 10 kilos de cette substance…Dois-je également vous rappeler que _vous_ avez choisi de téléporter l'ensemble de votre équipe _directement_ sur le site, alors que vous avais expressément conseillé de vous téléporter à une distance de 200 mètres … »

« SPOCK ! Bon sang de … RHAHAAAAAAAA ! …Spock, j'ai parfois envie de vous arracher la tête ! » Hurlait Jim tout en s'éloignant de Spock, au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

« La tête…Capitaine ? »

_**Et encore deux minutes plus tard…**_

Jim faisait les cent pas pour se calmer, marmonnant et levant de temps en temps les yeux au ciel. Spock, toujours au garde à vous, commençait sérieusement à regretter l'absence du Docteur McCoy. Il prit le temps d'inscrire mentalement une petite note personnelle : _ne jamais parier avec le médecin_.

« Bien, Spock. » Annonça Jim une fois calmé. « Je reconnais que c'est en partie ma faute. Mais avouez que vous êtes parfois trop précis dans vos définitions … Bien, au moins vous avez obtenu vos 10 kilos de fumier…J'imagine que vous allez maintenant l'observer sous votre microscope ? »

« En effet, Capitaine. Bien qu'en réalité mon département n'aura besoin que de 18 grammes pour effectuer toutes les analyses voulues. »

« Euh…seulement 18 grammes, Spock ? »

« Oui, Capitaine. »

« Mais …pourquoi nous avoir demandé d'en rapporter 10 kilos dans ce cas ? »

« … »

« Spock ! Veuillez répondre à ma question ! »

« Oui, Capitaine. Les …Les neuf-mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-deux grammes restants sont …une commande du Lieutenant Sulu …Pour le jardin botanique et …l'anniversaire de Gertrude. »

« GERTRUDE ? Vous voulez dire que mes hommes et moi avons rampé dans du fumier pour faire un cadeau à une plante carnivore ?!»

« Oui…Capitaine. »

« Commandeur Spock… »

« Oui, Capitaine ? »

« Courez ! »

« Oui, Capitaine ! » Dit Spock avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir, le grand James T. Kirk couvert de fumier à ses trousses ! »

_Et oui, un Capitaine doit parfois se salir pour réussir sa mission !_

FIN.


	9. Solitude

_Parfois, un Capitaine de vaisseau se sent seul….abandonné…_

**Solitude**

_Journal de bord du Docteur McCoy, date stellaire 3042.2_

_Je dois recevoir dans quelques heures le Capitaine James pour une nouvelle séance de psychanalyse, suite à la catastrophe à laquelle nous avons échappé lors de notre précédente mission. Pour rappel, alors que nous répondions à un appel de détresse lancé par les habitants de la planète Milkos V, l'Enterprise s'est retrouvée sous le feu d'une armada d'oiseaux de proie Klingons et de leur plus gros vaisseau-mère jamais rencontré. Ce dernier était si lourdement armé qu'il pouvait et allait, selon toute vraisemblance, faire sauter la planète toute entière. A situation désespérée, solution désespérée ! Le capitaine Kirk a choisi de projeter l'Enterprise contre la coque du navire ennemi, sacrifiant son vaisseau et sa vie pour sauver les milliards d'habitants de Milkos V. Aussi, pour la première fois de sa carrière, le Capitaine Kirk a ordonné l'évacuation de l'Enterprise…autrement dit l'abandon du navire …et de lui-même. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, l'équipage de la passerelle eut bien du mal à lui obéir ! Spock, le premier, a refusé d'abandonner son poste et son Capitaine, voulant le suivre jusqu'au bout dans cette action suicidaire ! De ce que j'ai compris, Jim a dû lui rappeler où était son devoir et envers qui ! Spock, en tant qu'officier en second, devait se consacrer à l'évacuation de l'équipage. Il devait prendre les commandes d'une des navettes de sauvetage, tout comme les Lieutenants Sulu et Uhura, l'ingénieur en chef Scott et l'enseigne Chekov puis mettre rapidement de la distance entre la flottille ainsi constituée et le vaisseau, attendre l'explosion de l'Enterprise et la destruction du vaisseau-mère. Bien entendu, beaucoup de navettes seraient probablement détruites dès leur sortie du hangar…Par la suite, Spock devrait conduire les survivants sur Milkos V et y attendre les secours…En toute logique, Spock devait obéir…_

_Jim s'était donc retrouvé seul sur la passerelle. La gorge et le cœur serré, il avait observé sur l'écran principal le départ des premières navettes…sans même se rendre compte de l'arrivée de cinq autres vaisseaux de classe Constitution sur son écran radar ! Ces cinq vaisseaux appartenaient à la Fédération. D'où venaient-ils ? Avaient-ils répondu au même appel de détresse ? Cela n'avait aucune importance. Dès leur entrée sur l'échiquier de la bataille, les oiseaux de proie Klingon avaient fui, de même que leur vaisseau-mère. Les navettes purent revenir à bord, toutes sans une éraflure ! La joie pouvait se lire sur tous les visages, comme sur celui de Spock, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais ! Je pourrais pourtant en témoigner, vu que je me trouvais avec lui, à bord du Galileo._

oOOOo

« Entrez, Jim. Asseyez-vous… Alors, comment s'est passé cette journée ? » Dit Léonard, tout en prenant son bloc-notes et son stylo.

Les deux hommes étaient confortablement assis l'un en face de l'autre.

« Je me sens très bien. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois me rendre à ces séances, ce n'est pas moi qui est un problème avec ce qui s'est passé ! » Annonça Jim, la mine renfrognée et boudeuse.

« Donc…Vous ne ressentez aucune angoisse, aucune peine à avoir été …abandonné ? » L'interrogea Léonard.

« Bones ! Pour la centième fois, ils n'ont fait que suivre mes ordres ! Et bien sûr, j'étais conscient que j'allais mourir, seul, sur la passerelle. »

« Bien …cependant je vous sens mal à l'aise…Quel est le problème ? »

«Bones… Je …Je crois que l'équipage n'a plus confiance en moi…Ils pensent déjà à la prochaine fois que j'aurai à donner l'ordre d'évacuer le navire ! Ils y pensent et ils s'y préparent tous !»

« Allons Jim…Nous savons bien que cette situation était exceptionnelle et qu'on n'est pas prêt d'évacuer de sitôt ! Mais si ça vous rassure, on pourrait demander à Spock de calculer la probabilité qu'une telle situation se reproduise ! »

« … »

« Bon. Expliquez-moi. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'ils …qu'ils se préparent à une autre évacuation ? »

« Eh bien pour commencer, quand je suis arrivé ce matin sur la passerelle, chacun était à son poste. Spock à la console scientifique. Uhura à celle des communications. Sulu et Chekov au poste de pilotage…et Gertrude, dans son pot, posée dessus ! »

« Euh …Gertrude ? La plante verte de Sulu ? »

« Carnivore, Bones…C'est une plante carnivore ! » Le corrigea Jim.

« Euh…D'accord…Et que faisait-elle là ? » Demanda Léonard tandis qu'il gribouillait quelques notes.

« Sulu l'a prise avec lui ce matin. Il m'a expliqué qu'ainsi, en cas d'évacuation, il n'aurait pas à faire un détour par le jardin botanique pour la récupérer ! » Dit Jim, qui avait soudain le moral à zéro.

« Okaaaay…Un instant Jim… » Annonça Léonard tout en appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone de son bureau. « Euh…Infirmière Chapel, veuillez contacter Mr Sulu et convenir d'un rendez-vous avec lui …C'est assez urgent ! »

« Oui, Docteur ! » Répondit l'infirmière en chef.

« Bien…Alors où en étions-nous, Jim ? »

« On en était que Sulu a apporté sa stupide plante, _Gertrude,_ sur la passerelle ! Rien de particulier n'est ensuite arrivé jusqu'à ma pause déjeuner et mon retour sur la passerelle… » Soupira Jim qui s'était renfoncé dans son fauteuil.

« Et ? » Demanda Léonard, griffonnant de plus en plus de notes.

« C'est Spock…Il avait sa lyre vulcaine à côté de lui… il m'a dit que …comme le Lieutenant Sulu, il a préféré la prendre …au cas où il aurait à évacuer le navire ! »

« Oh…Je vois. »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Scotty lui-même avait une bouteille de Scotch posée à ses pieds ! Cinquante ans d'âge, qu'il m'a dit ! Il ne pouvait pas quitter le vaisseau en laissant une telle bouteille derrière lui ! Vous vous rendez compte, Bones ! Il ne POUVAIT PAS quitter le vaisseau en laissant une telle BOUTEILLE derrière lui ! Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ABANDONNER une FOUTUE BOUTEILLE DE SCOTCH …Mais ABANDONNER son CAPITAINE, OUI ! » Criait Jim, maintenant au bord des larmes.

« Je vois… allons faire un tour sur la passerelle. Venez Jim…ça va aller ! » Dit le Dr McCoy, tout en essayant de calmer son capitaine et ami, lequel pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes sur son épaule.

oOOOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jim et McCoy sortirent de l'ascenseur. McCoy observa en silence Spock caresser sa lyre, Scotty embrasser sa chère bouteille de Scotch, Sulu arroser Gertrude qui se tortillait de plaisir dans son pot…Et les cinq volumineuses valises posées aux côtés de la console des communications, désertée !

« Mais où est le Lieutenant Uhura ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Se mit à hurler le Capitaine. « Et ne me dites pas qu'elle compte évacuer le navire avec tous ses vêtements ! »

« Oh non, Capitaine…Vous vous trompez. Ce ne sont pas ses vêtements … » Annonça très calmement Scotty. « …uniquement ses paires de chaussures ! »

« Toutes…Toutes ces valises…uniquement pour ses paires de chaussures ? » Demanda Jim, abasourdi et déjà au bord de la déprime !

« Oui, Capitaine. » Répondit l'Officier Vulcain. « Il semblerait que le Lieutenant Uhura ne parvienne pas à choisir entre ses escarpins rouges, ses cuissardes, ses talons hauts noirs, roses, vermillon, bleus, bleus indigo … » Continua le Vulcain, détaillant le contenu des cinq valises…

oOOOo

« Alors, Docteur ? Quel est votre diagnostic ? » Demanda Spock. Le docteur McCoy et lui se tenaient aux côtés de leur capitaine, drogué par les calmants, sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

« Il souffre de dépression…l'angoisse d'être abandonné doit y être pour quelque chose… » Dit McCoy, tandis que le Vulcain opinait du chef.

« Et votre liste, est-ce qu'elle avance ? » Demanda le Vulcain tout en désignant le bloc-notes du médecin.

« Eh bien, j'hésite encore…Devrai-je emporter mes encyclopédies médicales ou bien ma collection d'instruments chirurgicaux anciens ? »

« Je ne saurai vous répondre, docteur… »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, vu que nous n'aurons pas à évacuer de sitôt, n'est-ce pas ? …Cependant, de toute cette histoire, il y a tout de même une chose que je ne comprends pas… »

« Laquelle, docteur ? »

« Et bien … Pourquoi aucun de vous n'a rappelé à Jim qu'il pouvait mettre l'Enterprise en pilotage automatique et partir avec nous ? »

FIN.


	10. La revanche du Capitaine

_Merci pour vos reviews et pm. Comme me l'a suggéré Odvie, ce serait bien que le Capitaine se venge de ses officiers…donc, voilà qui est fait ! Bonne vengeance …euh…Bonne lecture !_

**La revanche du Capitaine**

_Un jour, pas comme les autres, en salle de téléportation…_

« Allons Messieurs, dépêchez-vous ! Le Haut Conseil d' Hybra V est déjà là. Ce ne serait pas très poli d'arriver en retard ! » Dit le Capitaine Kirk, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Capitaine Kirk ! J'aimerai émettre une protestation officielle. Je doute que le docteur McCoy et moi-même soyons les plus aptes à accomplir cette mission ! » Annonça le vulcain, les joues étrangement vertes tandis qu'il ôtait sa tunique bleue.

« Pour une fois, Jim, je suis d'accord avec lui ! Je suis docteur, pas diplomate ! » Grogna le médecin, une chaussette dans sa main droite.

« Bones, il ne s'agit pas d'une mission diplomatique, bien que sous certains aspects ... Messieurs, laissez-moi vous faire une _'piqûre de rappel'_…Les habitants d'Hybra V sont particulièrement hostiles à la présence d'étrangers sur le sol de leur planète, en particulier sur le site où s'effectuent leurs offices religieux…Tout en n'étant pas contre quelques échanges culturels ou commerciaux de temps en temps avec les membres de la Fédération. Ces gens sont très respectueux de l'environnement, ils craignent que vous abimiez ce site sacré. Voilà pourquoi vous ne pourrez emporter avec vous aucun outil d'extraction, pas même un couteau de poche…Vous devrez faire bien attention à la nature qui vous entoure et n'aurez que le droit de ramasser les roches qui se trouvent déjà en surface. Compris ? Et pour vous aider dans vos recherches, vous n'aurez droit qu'à un seul tricordeur, votre cher scanner médical, Docteur. »

« _Couteau de poche_ …Très drôle, Jim…Désolé, mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que je viens faire là ! » s'emporta McCoy, alors qu'il déposait son pantalon soigneusement plié sur la console du téléporteur.

« Laissez-moi finir, Bones. En plus d'interdire la téléportation de machines ou d'outils, le Haut Conseil n'a accepté l'envoi que de _deux_ personnes…Or obtenir quelques échantillons de roche provenant du Mont Hogire, ce volcan aujourd'hui inactif mais toujours vénéré comme un dieu, ces échantillons de roches, disais-je, sont une demande émanant du département scientifique, n'est-ce pas Mr Spock ? »

« Exact…La composition de ce sol est je dois dire suffisamment fascinante pour demander une étude, même si les conditions demandées en retour sont, je le répète, très gênantes. »

« Donc, vous admettez que l'équipe doit être composé d'au moins un membre du département scientifique, et vu le nombre réduit de l'équipe, je dois choisir le meilleur…Spock, ne _verdissez _pas, ne soyez pas si modeste, Vous êtes le meilleur pour cette mission. » Dit Jim, d'un air sérieux, quoi que retenant un petit rire.

« Bon. D'accord, la grande asperge mérite d'être expédiée chez ces timbrés ! On a compris. Mais moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois l'accompagner ? » Redemanda McCoy.

« Règlement de Starfleet. Toute équipe d'expédition, si petite soit-elle, doit comporter au moins un membre du personnel médical. La physiologie de Spock étant si particulière, vous, Dr McCoy, êtes le plus à même de le soigner, au cas où il se blesserait ! » Dit Kirk, cette fois avec un immense sourire.

« C'est ça…Foutez-vous de nous !...Bordel ! Quel risque y a-t-il de se blesser si on a le droit de ne toucher à rien ? Et si tel était le cas, avec quoi le soignerai-je, vu que je n'aurai qu'un seul scanner portable avec moi ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec le Docteur. Un tricordeur est insuffisant ! »

« Vous n'aurez qu'un tricordeur et un communicateur pour deux… Désolé, Messieurs, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai défini les conditions !» Répondit Jim.

« Ouais c'est ça…Mon œil ! …Car en plus d'être protectionniste, il a fallu que ce peuple soit aussi NATURISTE ! C'est ça …ARRETER DE RIRE !» Criait McCoy.

« Capitaine, je vous soupçonne d'agir par vengeance au vu de nos précédentes missions… »

« Sans blague ! Bien sûr qu'il se venge, Spock ! Vous l'avez envoyé prendre un bain dans du fumier ! Et j'ai dû lui administrer pas moins de 8 piqûres de rappel contre toutes ces cochonneries de maladies de peau que cela a engendré !» Fulmina McCoy. Ce dernier, comme son cher collègue vulcain, était à présent nu comme un ver afin de se plier aux coutumes des habitants d'Hybra V.

« Je promets de ne toucher à rien, Capitaine, si en échange ils ne me touchent pas…Je suis télépathe de contact je vous le rappelle ! » Murmura Spock. Le vulcain, si pudique, n'avait probablement qu'une envie, celle de retrouver l'intimité et la chaleur de ses quartiers !

« Messieurs, vous allez vous mettre en retard à tergiverser sans fin…Je vous jure que cette histoire de tricordeur n'est pas de mon ressort…Cela dit, deux choses m'intriguent. Etant docteur, vous m'avez dit une fois que la nudité ne vous gênait pas mon cher McCoy…Pourtant vous voici raide comme un piquet et étrangement rouge…Je ne crois pas que cela soit seulement de la colère, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Jim, vous me le payerez bientôt ! Je vous jure que vous me le payerez _très_ bientôt ! » Répondit le docteur d'un air menaçant, les mains croisées sur son entrejambe. L'officier vulcain et lui avaient pris place sur les plots du téléporteur.

Le Capitaine Kirk, s'installant derrière la console, ajouta : « Quant à vous, Mr Spock, je trouve étrange la façon que vous avez de porter le tricordeur, un peu bas sur la taille…Vous ne préférez pas le porter sur l'épaule ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce vous qui le portez ? »

A cette question, le docteur et le demi-vulcain se dévisagèrent, soupirant de concert. Ce fut finalement le vulcain qui répondit.

« Nous avons …Nous avons procédé par tirage au sort…J'ai …gagné le tricordeur… »

« Et j'ai eu le scanner médical portable qui va avec et qui, je vous le rappelle, n'est pas plus gros qu'une _salière_ ! » Finit par dire McCoy, une seconde avant de disparaitre dans un faisceau lumineux…

**oOOOo**

Cinq minutes après le départ de ses deux officiers, Jim Kirk vit arriver en salle de téléportation le lieutenant Uhura. Cette dernière était accompagnée d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, dont le visage était si rouge que Kirk crut qu'elle allait exploser.

« Capitaine Kirk ! Où sont monsieur Spock et le docteur McCoy ? Oh pitié, dîtes-moi qu'ils ne se sont pas déjà téléportés à la surface d'Hybra V ! »Dit-elle, la jeune femme toujours cachée derrière elle.

« Et bien …ils sont partis voilà cinq minutes…pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Capitaine Kirk, s'il vous plait, ne me criez pas dessus ! J'ai …j'ai commis une grave erreur en traduisant les coutumes de ce peuple. Ils …ils sont protectionnistes mais …ils ne sont pas naturistes …En fait, ils sont très protecteurs vis-à-vis de leur environnement …la nature, Capitaine …j'ai mélangé les deux concepts et …et je vous ai donné une mauvaise traduction… » Expliqua la jeune cadet, en stage sur l'Entreprise depuis peu.

« Capitaine, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai reçu son rapport et l'ai corrigé moi-même ! Je l'ai envoyé directement dans vos quartiers il y a deux jours ! Mais il semblerait que ce soit le premier rapport qui ait été envoyé au docteur McCoy et à Mr Spock…Bien entendu, en tant qu'officier supérieur des communications, j'assume l'entière responsabilité pour ses erreurs… »

« Euh …Lieutenant Uhura, ne soyez pas désolée …Hum…Vous n'êtes pas vraiment responsable si Spock et McCoy sont actuellement nus comme des vers devant le leader d'Hybra V et ses ministres…voyez-vous …. »

Au même instant, le communicateur du capitaine bipa. Il l'ouvrit tout en devinant qui l'appelait et pourquoi !

« Spock au Capitaine Kirk…Spock au Capitaine Kirk…il semble qu'il y est eu un malentendu…s'il vous plait, Capitaine, envoyez-nous nos uniformes immédiatement ! …Spock, donnez-moi ce machin, JIM, téléportez-nous à bord, maintenant ! » Criait McCoy.

« Bones, Spock, calmez-vous …ce n'était qu'une blague … » expliqua Jim, sous le regard ahuri du Lieutenant Uhura et du cadet Lima.

« Une blague ? Capitaine, » la coupa Uhura sidérée, « vous leur avez sciemment envoyé le rapport contenant la mauvaise traduction ? »

« QUOI ? Mais de quoi parle-t-elle, Jim ? JIM ! …VOUS ETES MORT ! » Hurlait McCoy qui avait entendu la question d'Uhura. Le docteur débita ensuite des insultes dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, comme un flot de lave sortant d'un volcan en éruption. Spock et lui se tenaient dos à dos, entourés par une dizaine d'humanoïdes sidérés par l'apparition de la délégation de l'Entreprise.

_FIN_


End file.
